The Black Chakra
by reaper987
Summary: The Story has been rewrittenA ninja has infiltrated the Chuunin Exams, who is he and what does he plan to do with the village of KOnoha


Sorry people I rewrote the story

I thought the plot sucked

And tat this one kinda short

Im make it longer next time

"Can it be that it already is that time of year?

"My students aren't ready for it"

"Neither are mine"

"Silence!!!" A tall man stood in front of the gossiping jounin. His stern look pierced the eyes of the ninja in front of him like a knife would cut through butter. Scars grazed his facial

features from past tortures, making him an unpleasant sight to look at. Some of the jounins turned to new comer and stepped back in fear of the man's appearance. Other bowed,

knowing the mans reputation. One ninja, with long silver hair approached the man. The silver haired ninja held his hand out to the new comer

"It's good to see you again Ibiki" Ibiki smiled at the jounin. Ibiki's scars stretched as his face forced the smile.

"It's good to see you too, Kakashi" Ibiki then noticed the forms Kakashi held in one hand.

"So you finally passed a team?" Ibiki asked. As far as he could remember, Kakashi had never passed a single team. Ibiki, along with many others, knew of Kakashi infamous high

standards for a genin team. For team to be able to reach them, could only mean they were filled with tremendous talent.

Kakashi chuckled, knowing what was going through the mind of the elite chuunin.

He himself was completely surprised at his decision to pass the team. The amount of teamwork, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto displayed during the bell test was so great; he would

be a fool to not pass. He had such low expectations, that he was blown away. Naruto and Sasuke rivalry pushed each other to such sky rocketing limits, that their improvements

since the academy was extraordinary. Naruto and Sasuke alone were already near Chuunin level and skill, and Kakashi had no doubt in mind they would each make Jounin in a

matter of years. Even Sakura, the weakest member of team had increase in strength as well. The amount of control she had over her own chakra was so extraordinary, that it

almost rivaled Kakashi himself, something that reminded him greatly of a certain female Sannin.

"Yes, my team is ready for the exams." Kakashi answered, smiling more to himself than to Ibiki. Many people had doubts in his team, but he didn't. Kakashi was willing to bet his

own life, something that Tsunade would call a suckers bet, that his team were Chuunin material. Had they not after proved themselves during their incident in the waves? Sasuke,

activating his Sharingan, Naruto learning to control Kyuubi, Sakura training her chakra control. They were a perfect, well balanced team. They perhaps had their ups and downs,

but what team didn't.

'You do know I'm not going to go easy on them during the first part of the test?" Ibiki asked. Kakashi, whom was leaning against the wall, turned to faced Ibiki, his eye locking

with his.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kakashi whispered.

Suddenly, from behind the jounin entered a man.

All the jounin turned to face this man and fell to their knees, in respect.

The old man merely chuckled at the at the action, and continued walking ahead toward his chair, his white robes whipping behind him. He continued walking until he reached his

seat and sat facing the group of jounin, Ibiki now at his side.

"I assume you know why I have called you here today"

Everyone in the group nodded, with Kakashi pulling out his book to read.

Out of the corner of his eye, the old man read the title of the book and made a mental note to borrow it later.

"The chuunin exams are approaching, and this time it will be our honor to host the event.

Many of the jounin in the room remained quite, with Kakashi no longer paying attention to the speech, as he was too entranced by the images in the book to do anything else.

"As most of you know, it is during these exams that a genin can be promoted to Chuunin. A genin may only participative in the Chuunin exams with the recommendation from his

teacher. Will the jounin watching over the new genins please step forward?' He asked. He already knew what their answer would be nonetheless; he had to at least ask.

Kakashi sighed, with great effort; he tore his attention from his book, and pocketed and stepped forward. A second jounin steppe forward, he was tall lean and young. A lit

cigarette graced the mans lips as he gazed at the old man. A third jounin stepped forward, her long black hear falling at her sides, her crimson eyes staring holes into the old man.

"Kakashi" Kakashi slowly nodded "Kurenai" the female jounin nodded, the old man slowly turned to the last jounin and chuckled "Asuma" Asuma smiled at the man, before

exhaling a large cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Well, are there any genin you would like to nominate for this exam?"

The jounins remained silent as the old man plowed on

"I don't have to tell you, but after a genin has properly completed at least eight missions, they make take the exam if nominated by you, "Of course, completing more missions

than that is normal

From somewhere in the back, a Chuunin stared confidently at the old man.

"He doesn't need to ask, they aren't ready" he thought

"Now, starting from Kakashi, whom to do you nominate for this exam?"

Kakashi remained quiet for a brief moment before speaking

"The Kakashi-lead Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,

Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate these three to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." The chuunin in the back, his eyes opened in shock as Kurenai went on

" The Kurenai-led Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, there three under the name of Yuuhin Kurenai, the same as to my left." The chuunin in the back, stared

at the two jounins, as if they were crazy. He turned to the final jounin, hoping that at least, he would come to his sense.

"The Asuma-led Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, these three, under the name of Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left."

From behind them, the group of ninja erupted in to whispers of gossip.

"All three of them nominated" One whispered

"Rookies in the Chuunin Exam?" Another muttered

"All of them then?" Sarutobi asked, before a Chuunin burst through the crowd of shinobi angrily.

"Hold on a second!!!" Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Sarutobi both turned to face the chuunin.

"Hokage-Sama, please allow me to have a word?!?! I may be speaking out of place, but these nine were students of mine at the academy. They are of course very talented, but

its' too early for them to take the exam!!! They should have more experience before their nominated." At this Kakashi chuckled

"I became a Chuunin when I was six years younger than Naruto" he stated lazily

"Naruto is different from you!!!" he bellowed at the jounin.

"Are you trying to get these kids killed!?!?"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them. Crushing could be fun too" Asuma said, with a grin on his face.

"What?!?!" The chuunin bore an outraged look on his face. He stared at the jounin as if they were insane. Kakashi groaned, "Well……..that was only a joke, Iruka-Sensei"

Iruka felt his sweat drop, "How can they be joking over such a serious matter?" he wondered.

"It must upset you, but…."

"Kakashi, enough" Kurenai scolded Kakashi, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Stay out of this Kurenai" he retorted, shushing her at once.

"They are no longer your students………….right now they are my soldiers!!"

Iruka glared at Kakashi, the remark he made was a low blow to him.

"But!!!"

"Iruka, that enough!!" The old man yelled from his chair. They had better thing to do than fight over such little things.

"I understand your feelings, but…you have no say in the matter, I am sorry" he muttered sadly." Iruka looked down to the shamefully, knowing he had lost the argument,

"Yes, Hokage-Sama" Iruka then stepped back, to be engulfed by the crowd of ninja.

"Now, as I was saying..." A ninja suddenly burst through the doors

"Hokage-Sama, you have an urgent message" In his hand he carried a parchment to which he delivered to old man. He opened the letter, and his face began stonier with every word he read.

"Everybody……….dismissed!!!" He yelled, the crowd of ninja dispersing leaving only the messenger and the hokage left in the room.

"Send him in" the old man ordered. The ninja stood up abruptly, and nodded before, he too disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the old man in deep thought.

"This cant is happening," he thought.

"I see you got my message, Sarutobi-Sensei" Sarutobi turned his gaze up and stared at his former student.

"Jiraiya, is it true?" he asked. Jiraiya faced became grim.

"I'm afraid so, Sarutobi-Sensei" Jiraiya approached Sarutobi desk and sat at the chair oppisate to him.

"Orochimaru has infiltrated the village"

Sarutobi looked down shamefully. He knew it was entirely his fault that Orochimaru was still alive and that all the crimes he did was his fault.

"More, importantly, I found something out from my time spying on Orochimaru, apart from his plans." The old man stared hard at the Jiraiya, hoping things couldnt get worst than they already were.

"**He's** coming Sensei, the **dark ninja** is coming to konoha" It took a moment for the information to seek into the poor hokage. He began to choke on his pipe and had to spit it out.

"Are you positive of this?" he asked, trying to regain his breath.

"Yes, I found out from my contacts, it seems, he has business, here in our village."

Sarutobi held his hand togheter and remained in thought.

"Jiraiya" he finally said after several minutes passed.

"Yes?"

"We will need Slug Princess for this one"

Jiraiya smiled at his Sensei, casinos flashing in his mind.

"I have a feeling I know where she is"

…………………………………………………………..

Somewhere, at the borders, down a long lonely path, walked a man. The man's entire body was shielded by a large pitch black cloak and hood. His steps were small and gradual, as if in no hurry. His crimson red eyes shining under the his dark hood.

Black chakra oozed out of his body, surrounding him, whipping at the air around him.

"I have finally found him" the man whispered, barely audible to no one in particular.

"This time, he will be mine"

……………………………………

Next Chapter

"Meeting the Competition"


End file.
